When a Winchester Goes to Hogwarts
by Reader at heart
Summary: What happens if Sam and Dean had a triplit and they all went to Hogwarts? PURE MADNESS and this story. Rating K just to be safe.


I don't own anything, except what you don't find in the books, movies, and others.

The Winchester who Went to Hogwarts

I stared at the demon in front of me.

He was cursing , in the few languages I understand, Russian, French and Geek.

(I understand Geek best) There was Bolshevik , eat my pants , and Merlin that is one evil witch, guess which one is which.

Anyway back to the S.O.B. (Son Of a Bitch) he was struggling, when Dean and Sam burst into the room.

"Finally, What were you doing taking a bath?" I said snarkily,while Sam frantically flipped through Dad's journal looking for a way to get rid of the demon, without hurting the human inside.

"Shut up!" Dean practically shouted from next to me trying to help me keep the demon still, Sam chanting in Latin, the demon screamed and black smoke poured out of it's mouth.

Now I know what you're thinking, you must have been terrified.

Let me tell you a secret, I been doing this my whole life, so that tends to not scare me anymore.

Dean was nervously checking me for wounds and Sam was taking care of the man.

I stood and said" I'm fine Dean don't have a chick flick moment.

" "Yeah Dean don't worry Ferne wouldn't want to be hurt on her first day to Hogwarts with her favorite brothers."

Though I would never say this out loud, Sam was right, I was so excited and nervous that I could cry and laugh maniacally for hours.

I laughed and jumped on Sam's back.

Oh I forgot, my name is Ferne Lucky Winchester.

I have 2 brothers Sam and Dean, and my father is John Winchester.

Yeah my dad is one of the best hunters in the world, sue me.

Anyway my mom, Mary Winchester, was murdered by the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Dad was, and still is focused on one thing, and no it's not his own children.

It's killing, not sending it to hell, but killing, the demon that killed Mom.

I could remember the day I realized that Dad had become my drill sergeant instead of a Dad.

_Dad walked into the motel room with a stone-hard expression on his face, Sam was watching television, Dean was making a sandwich in the kitchen, and I was doing my homework (Algebra torture right). Right away from the look on Dad's face meant there was going to be yelling and that if we didn't follow his orders to the letter someone is not going to be able to sit down for a week. He looked at me silently communicating that I was to get my brothers. "Sam, Dean come here right now Dad's home ",I said in my 'do it or I'll kick your ass so hard your nose will bleed for weeks' tone. Dean abandoned his sandwich (which rarely happens as it is really hard to separate Dean from his food, almost impossible to separate him from pie) and Sammy turned off the T.V. Dad faced us with the most serious face on that I've ever seen, and I have seen Sammy and Dean get in a staring contest for the last piece of pie that ended up mine, I braced myself for punishment or an order rarely I got both as Sam is the rebellious one and Dean the perfect soldier and I am the mixture of the 2 with a splash of mischief. "Dean pack up the weapons and Sam repack the salt , school stuff, and don't talk back to me today ,and Ferne leave no trace that we were ever here. "He said in a 'don't ask questions and you might get on my good side' sort of tone. Right when I figured out this was almost an repeating occurrence I realized it, my dad has not said that he loves, cares, or even would hate for us to die since Mom died it's as if he was ordering us around not taking care of us._

Out of the emotional or as Dean would call it 'chick flick moment' I was really excited to enter Hogwarts it sounded like a way to learn more about me and to get on edge on what I, my brothers, Dad, and Bobby hunt. Oh I forgot that I didn't mention Bobby darn. Well he is a 35 year old curly headed stuck in a wheelchair maniac whose favorite word is idgit and loves to call Sam and Dean that frequently, not me of course. Well that is my weird makeshift family. I look like a perfect mixture of Mom and Dad and Bobby (personality wise of course get your head out of the gutter), with Mom's green eyes with flakes of Dad's brown eyes in them. My hair color is Brown with blond streaks to it, Mom has blond hair and Dad has brown hair. See what I mean Dean and Sam both have brown hair, Dean has green eyes while Sam brown. Now I have to warn you that Sam has to have Sasquatch genes 'cause he's taller than Dean and DAD, whose is so tall you feel intimidated just looking at him and so that's an achievement in itself.

Getting off track here anyways Dad reaction when I got my Hogwarts letter was hilarious to see. He first thought that someone was tricking us into letting me go to a school which was just some demons trying to use me against Dad. Then the next day another letter for me came and Sam's Dean's letters arrived, as I'm born at 11:59 PM, Dean at 1:05 AM, and Sam at 1:20 AM so officially I'm the oldest just felt the need to point that out.


End file.
